First Thanksgiving
by fbdarkangel
Summary: DOMESTIC AVENGERS(ish): It's Thanksgiving at Stark Tower and Laura is hosting. But will it be as quiet and perfect as everybody is expecting? Mainly CapX, Pepperony, Thane, Clintasha, and if you squint really hard, you see some implied Stony and Science Bros. Rated T for Language, Violence, and suggestive themes. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


**Title: First Thanksgiving  
****Fandom/Crossover: Domestic Avengers/ X-Men  
****Pairings: CapX, Pepperony****, Thane, Clintasha (and in the next chapter, if you squint really hard you'll see implied Stony and Science Bros)  
****Characters: Captain America, OOC X-23, Avengers, Pepper, Jane Foster, Darcy, Erik, JARVIS, and Logan. Two OC's as well.  
****Summary: It's Thanksgiving at Stark Tower and Laura's hosting. But will it be the quiet, perfect Thanksgiving that everybody is hoping for?  
****Rating: T for language, violence, and suggestive themes  
****Chapters: 1/2  
****A/N: So I am the proud founder of the CapX Pairing and yes, I know, I suck at summaries. Thanksgiving is one of my favorite holidays and I thought I would write fanfic about it! My first Domestic Avengers fanfic so please be gentle!  
****Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Save for the two OC's**

* * *

_Stark Tower..._

Many believed that Captain America never went to sleep for this reason or that other reason. But to the contrary, Steve quite enjoyed sleep. He enjoyed it very much. He didn't open his eyes as his hand reached for the other side of the bed, expecting to feel a warm body but instead felt a cold dent in the mattress. Confused, Steve sat up, and looked around the room and then at the clock. _3:00 AM_

_CLANG!_

Steve immediately realized what was going on and rolled his eyes. He stood up from bed and picked up his shirt from ground. As he rolled the shirt on himself, he walked out of the bedroom and into the brightly lit living area of his apartment. The long table was already decorated with the gold rim china already set with glass stemware and silverware as their companion over a pale beige tablecloth. Hurricane glasses were wrapped in orange ribbons and, in the center, a wooden fruit stand, filled with pears and pumpkins. Steve felt as if something was missing amidst this elaborate decoration. Then he heard rustling in the kitchen.

"Laura?" he called out. The rustling stopped and Steve's mutant girlfriend popped her head out of the kitchen, her black hair tied up in a messy bun and her eyes blood shot.

"Yeah?" Laura asked in a rush tone.

"It's three in the morning," Steve continued with caution. Laura shrugged and said, "So?"

"So… what are you doing?" Laura replied by showing Steve a pack of little note cards and a black pen in her hand.

"Place cards," she explained and Steve stared.

"Why are you doing place cards?" he asked.

"Because in dinner parties, there are certain traditions that need to be kept, such as place cards," Laura rambled as she continued with her work and Steve fought the temptation to snort.

He gestured towards the fruit stand and asked, "What happened to the uh…"

"Mr. Turkey?" Laura finished and he nodded. She then pointed towards the trash bin where he pulled a small stuffed smiling turkey toy, donning a little pilgrim's hat.

"I thought you said that he would look adorable with the decoration," said Steve as he brushed the toy of any dirt. "That's why you bought him."

"I know," Laura began as she inserted white candles in the hurricane glasses. "But just now I realized that he clashed with everything else so…"

"So he gets canned?" Steve retorted, "literally?" Laura then straightened up, glaring at him.

"Are you making fun of me?" she seethed.

"Yes," replied Steve, laughing, "because honey, I love you, but this is getting ridiculous. I mean I understand that this is your first time hosting a Thanksgiving party but-"

"That's the thing!" Laura shouted. "This is my first Thanksgiving, ever!"

Steve stared as her words sunk in. Laura bowed her head in despair.

"I never had a Thanksgiving," she explained. "HYDRA, of course, wanted to make sure I didn't feel human as much as possible. Then I was on the run. Then I joined the X-Men and, on holidays, I was always given sentry duties. They thought that I wouldn't understand what was the whole idea of celebrating special occasions and what not (and for a while, they were right)."

"What about your d- Logan?" asked Steve. "He didn't want you in on the celebrations with him? He just let that happened?"

Laura laughed as she fought back tears. "It wasn't like that. He just wasn't there to object. You know what he's like. He avoids holidays like as if it was the plague."

Steve pondered at this. Then Laura took a deep breath and continued, "This Thanksgiving is my way of telling myself, and anyone who cares, that I want to celebrate the holidays because I can. That's why I want everything as perfect as possible"

All of sudden, Laura felt Steve's arms wrapped around her. She lifted her head and welcomed his warm lips on hers. Steve pulled back and looked right into Laura's eyes.

"You have been through so much," he said. "You've had people telling you what you should be and how you should feel. But you have stand tall and spat in their faces. You're amazing and I love you."

"But…" Laura said with a knowing look.

"But," Steve continued, "We have another seven hours before we even cook the damn bird. You need some sleep. The place already looks great. Everything will be fine. And if doesn't turn out perfect, well then Thanksgiving isn't about fancy decorations and impressing people."

"Then what is Thanksgiving all about?" Laura scoffed.

Steve paused before saying, "Take it easy today and you'll find out."

"Vague much?" asked Laura. Steve shrugged.

"I figured the last thing you needed is someone giving you expectations on how to feel or think," he explained.

Laura smiled and reached up to kiss Steve. They pulled away and Steve picked up Laura, and began carrying her to the bedroom. Laura giggled, then she gasped.

"Wait, stop," she cried out. "I need to put cinnamon sticks in with the candles."

"No you don't," Steve replied. "Later."

Laura laughed as Steve closed the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Part two will be posted either tomorrow or Friday night, because I got my own thanksgiving to take care of. So let me know what you think and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


End file.
